


【GGAD】火吻而生 END

by Doctor_Lily



Category: FB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】火吻而生 END

黑色的皮质斗篷几乎收到耳下，一圈簇新的狼毛托着阿不思红色的卷发，他的脚边燃着一堆篝火，火光在他脸上投下一片跳跃的暖色。长冬已经降临了这片大陆，这个传说中国王也会被冻死在宫殿中的季节，他更像个被所有暖炉，羽毛床和皮毛包围的公主——除了他没人能在严冬里生出这样的头发，火吻而生的红发，是凛冬中的幸运和希望。  
盖勒特知道阿不思坐在里面，这好像是什么理所应当的事情，只是不知道他已经在山洞里等了多久，外面已经没有了马的足迹，仅凭人力已经无法走到这个地方了。昨天夜里下了一场雪，也许那场雪之前的风就已经掩盖了阿不思的来路，他丝毫不为那匹马担心，反正是那群乌鸦的财产，他很高兴看到那个将他们拒之门外的王国因此蒙受一点。如果是阿不思之前一直骑的那匹银鬃马，他倒是好奇，阿不思用了什么办法才说服它离自己而去的。  
在山洞里走了一段路之后，盖勒特把自己的马拴在了一旁的石柱上，离开这里需要一匹马才能回到人群，这绝对是长城以北长得最好的一匹，乌黑油亮的短毛，明亮的眼睛里没有半点饥饿的痛苦，骄傲的神情和他的主人一模一样。盖勒特整了整自己身上碎皮拼成的杂色斗篷，大步走进了山洞的最深处，他离温泉越来越近，热气几乎飘到了脚边，靴面上的一层雪粒融进了皮子反面的短绒里，把它的颜色变得更深。  
阿不思端坐在温泉旁边的黑石上，安静地看着他，温泉氤氲的水汽让他的脸上泛起了一层薄薄的粉色。“他是这片大陆不配生出来的花，不像守夜人的学士，反而像是嫁给北方的新娘……”盖勒特心里念着这些他觉得永远都不应该说出口的话，走到阿不思的面前。他完全不觉得冷，身体却因为兴奋和期待发着抖——或许在他满是阳光的家乡，那个在填满了鲜花和水果的世界里，新郎走进洞房的时候也是这样的感觉，但他当时并不能体会到那份的心情，现在太遥远的距离和过去的那段时光也让他无法记清故乡的事情。从他被德姆斯特朗学城驱逐之后，在君临受封成为骑士，再撕毁国王的旗帜，阳光骑士变成了长城之外的自由民……

“我坚信全新的世界会从这里开始，也许就是因为这幅画面。”  
格林德沃解开阿不思胸前那个镂雕着凤凰纹饰的银搭扣的时候，他很高兴阿不思的斗篷下穿的不是守夜人的黑衣，那是一件半旧的常服，北方的小贵族常见的制式。“真遗憾不能看你穿南方的丝质长袍，你会比任何一个耀武扬威，傻乎乎的公子哥都好看。”  
“你知道这是不可能的。”盖勒特正专心对付他衬衫上那个难解的暗扣，阿不思的手握了上去，那是一双标准的南方人的手，多年的境外生活让他的手指变得越发骨节分明，但是依然修长细瘦，“南方的长袍会继续美丽，但我们的时间已经快用完了。”  
“但是你的手依然比任何一个人的都柔软温暖，这不是一双冬天的手。”盖勒特这样想着，今天阿不思身上的衣服似乎格外难缠，年轻的野人负气似的扯了几下也没能让一个纽扣松动，盖勒特有些沉不住气了，他迫切地想要触摸眼前这个人的肉体，感受他的颤抖，再把温泉的热气在细软的绒毛上凝成的水珠一一抹平。阿不思这样的年纪，许多人还没有获得走出学城的资格，那群平庸又愚蠢的老家伙竟然可以随意出入宽敞明亮的城堡，作为国家智慧的象征受到所有人的尊重……他们甚至连传说中的预言都读不懂。  
也许是年长两岁的原因，阿不思总是更擅长给予的一方，他一面引着盖勒特的手指找到了解开暗扣的正确方向，一面细细地抚摸着他的脸颊，顺着棱角分明的下颌线一路向下，扯开了脖子下面的斗篷系带。野人的穿着不像长城以南的贵族那样讲究，阿不思没费多少工夫就让它们全部落到了地面上。

现在他们几乎能感受到对方身上散发出来的热气了，格林德沃的体格极具侵略性，像活跃在南方赤红色大地上的精壮野兽，却不知为何奔袭在北方的冰原上。“我以为你不会再来了，之前在战场上相见，你还毫不留情地射了我一箭，我的膝盖上会永远留着那个伤疤。”阿不思被盖勒特抱着走进温泉的时候，半真半假地抱怨着，回应他的是对方低头一个报复性的深吻。  
“我能在十米开外射穿一只正在奔跑的野兔的眼睛，你明明知道。”而且你的好弟弟趁我愣神的时候差点一箭捅穿我胸前的护甲，不过盖勒特决定不在这样一个重要的时刻提到那个令人讨厌的家伙。“而且，如果我不来见你的话，你会一直等我吗？不会的，你会离开这里，继续往前走，”  
阿不思贴着他的耳朵笑出声来，温暖的气息让盖勒特觉得耳后的头发都竖了起来，他想让全世界的人都听见这个声音，又想把它私藏，只能由他独自享用。  
温泉的水从岩缝里涌出，竟然在在山洞里形成了一个底部平坦的浅水池，在北方的传说里这是旧神沐浴的圣地，山洞的石壁足以屏蔽外面的寒风，光线却并不昏暗，格林德沃透过清澈的泉水还能看清阿不思白皙纤细的脚踝，以及向上延伸出来的修长又细瘦的整个身体，盖勒特跪在温热的水里，从嫩粉色的乳头开始，一点一点地舔舐轻咬他的皮肤。水滑过唇齿，带着矿物质苦涩的咸味，反而更能让他品出对方皮肤的光滑和甘甜。  
“我爱你。”盖勒特在水下含住了阿不思挺立的阴茎，他甚至不确定阿不思有没有听清，毕竟这个声音传到水面可能早已变成了一串气泡。但是无疑阿不思很喜欢他这样做，盖勒特的牙齿划过头部的浅沟时，他低声呻吟着绷直了脚尖。水下的压力和缺氧的感觉让盖勒特觉得自己的鼻腔已经开始充血，于是他吸得更加用力，吞吐得也更加急切，这种适当的难受让他的舌头变得非常灵活，找到洞穴的入口顺利地舔了进去……他隔着水听见了阿不思模糊的尖叫声，温热的水流顺着他的舌头一起进入体内，刺激着敏感的肠壁，软肉接连收缩，让入侵者完全无法向前推进。

“咳咳咳——”重新回到水面以上，空气一下子涌进肺里，一连串的呛咳让他的眼前罩了一层水雾，接连眨了几次眼睛才终于重新看清周围的环境。阿不思细长的双腿已经紧紧地缠到了盖勒特的腰上，几缕被打湿的红发垂在胸前。他的眼神像新生的鹿崽一样天真迷离，这让格林德沃想到他住进野人帐篷的第一夜，被哄骗着喝了一大杯呛人的酸酒，摇摇摆摆地站起来，硬要拉着自己和他一起跳舞的样子。  
那段回忆让盖勒特感到由衷地快乐，两个背弃了荣誉的家伙每天晚上都赤裸着拥抱在一起，他们与星空只隔了一层皮质棚顶，身下的土地不属于国王，而他们属于彼此……每个那样的夜晚，他都会假装忘了关于长冬毁灭一切的预言，无疑阿不思也是这样做的，如果足够幸运，他们会死在那一夜，被深雪埋葬，等到下一个夏季，人们只能看见两具紧紧相拥的骸骨，却不知道这曾经是这片大陆上智慧的最高点，整个世界都只配被他们这样捉弄，就像给不为人知的绝世书卷淋上酒浆，再掷入烈火，如果连这样的快乐也是错误的，神为什么会让它看上去如此美好？  
“我终于知道筑城者为什么会爱上那个皮肤像冰一样寒冷的女人了。”盖勒特一边说，一边吻阿不思的眼睛，“我也会爱你，只要看见这样的眼睛就足够让我爱你了。”  
“幸亏死亡不会入梦。”阿不思回吻自己的恋人，“不然这片大陆上的所有人都不能安眠了。”  
“那群蠢货甚至不会知道自己被拯救过。”盖勒特把阿不思的脚踝捉在手里，轻巧地撑开了他的双腿，“唯一一个知道的人却不准我再见他。”  
“但是据说死亡里是有梦境的，听上去倒很有诗意。”阿不思把盖勒特额头上的湿发拨开，在上面印下一个吻。  
“瞧瞧，你多狠心啊，用一个冠冕堂皇的理由把心碎的爱人扔在冰天雪地里，然后独享那份特权。”格林德沃坏心地把已经做好准备的穴口撑大，好让更多的水流冲进去，他知道这样的刺激阿不思忍受不了多久。很快，不断积累的快感就让他浑身颤抖，他已经没办法继续心平气和地和盖勒特说话了。  
盖勒特等到阿不思的哼叫和眼神里都带上了恳求意味才彻底进入他的身体。终于得到满足的软肉忙不迭地泌出汁液，却因为没有及时松弛，被突然闯入的硬物强行挤开，阿不思不由自主地想要抓紧一切能够握住的东西，指甲在盖勒特的肩膀上留下了几道血痕。格林德沃没有像之前那样给他适应的时间，撞击一次比一次更加用力，阿不思的请求和叫喊都被他用一个又一个强硬的深吻夺走。  
“别忘记我，就算没有那些梦，我爱你。”不知道是第几次被填满，阿不思抓住自己再次快要消散的神智，用已经有些沙哑的声音，贴在盖勒特的耳边说。

阿不思醒来的时候，两个人的毛斗篷全都搭在他的身上，篝火烧得很旺，盖勒特正在摆弄它们，木柴在火光里噼啪作响，他默默地坐过去，盖勒特十分自然地钻进去抱住他，就好像他们一直都是这样的。  
“在这里我总是会忘记时间。”火光让阿不思的睫毛在他的脸上投下一小片阴影。  
“乐观一点，也许我们已经在这里过了一万年了。”  
“这样的夜晚能再多一个我就心满意足了。”阿不思笑着接过盖勒特递给他的酒杯，将里面又酸又呛的酒一饮而尽，“可惜我们只剩今……”盖勒特接住了突然陷入沉睡的阿不思，手里的牛角杯跌到黑色的岩石上，摔出了一道丑陋的裂纹。

阿不思再次醒来的时候已经是第二天正午，他的身上只剩那件各种皮毛拼成的杂色斗篷，篝火已经熄灭了嘴角的酒液已经凝成了味道酸涩的固体。不祥的预感让他一下子清醒过来，口袋里不知去向的龙晶匕首又一次验证了他的猜测。  
“也许我等一会儿，他还会回来。”阿不思这样想着，直到盖勒特留在这里的黑马过来咬住他的衣角，提醒他应该在下一场雪暴到来之前返回长城以南。

后记  
“……最后，我亲爱的老友，对于你提出的见解，恐怕我有不一样的看法，作为这个世界保持平衡所必须的死亡，并不能让所有人都失去理智，如果一个人心中有爱，那份美好的感情也许不会有一个圆满的结局，但是在漫长又孤独的岁月里，它依然是让一个人做出正确选择的，最强大的力量。”  
终结长冬的英雄，驻守霍格沃茨，最受人尊敬的学者，阿不思·邓布利多一直和自己学生时代的好友埃菲亚斯·多吉保持着友好的通信关系。  
不过就连他的好友也不知道，为什么北境出身的阿不思会偏爱南方特产的丝质长袍。当然，天才总是让人琢磨不透的，这只是他众多秘密中的一个。

 

传说中，这一任夜王有着不属于冬季和死亡的金色短发。  
END.


End file.
